


Take Me to the Edge

by EternalSurvivor, Figgyfan14



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, In Public, Kannabi bridge never happened, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Tenzou arrives back from a long mission to find his boyfriend on shift at the mission desk. Obito gives him an unexpected welcome.Kinktober Day 6
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Take Me to the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This collaboration was so much fun to write and we hope that y’all enjoy it as much as we have! Just some PWP with lovely art by ShyDareDevil~

Obito could hardly contain himself as he pushed Tenzou backwards and caught his lips in a bruising kiss. It had been a long shift at the mission desk, but it was well worth it when Tenzou arrived just moments before they closed. Obito didn’t waste a second in excusing himself, all too eager to have his boyfriend back after two, long weeks. He couldn’t wait to get Tenzou alone, and that was exactly how they ended up here. 

In the records vault. 

He was sure no one else would be coming in - _ pretty sure _ at least. 

“Fuck, I missed you,” Obito growled, burying his face against Tenzou’s scent gland. He breathed in the beta’s heady, pine pheromones deeply. “Did you miss me too?” The question came out a bit needier than he meant it too. He rolled his hips against Tenzou’s, letting him feel the hardness in his pants, and groaning at the delicious friction. 

Obito’s cayenne scent spiked with arousal. He should probably wait until they were home- No, he should definitely wait until they were home. 

That wasn’t likely to happen. The alpha wasn’t known for his patience. 

He fumbled with the zipper on Tenzou’s pants, meeting his gaze as he slipped a hand inside to stroke him.

Tenzou should've known something like this would happen when he tried to turn his mission report in and found  _ Obito _ on duty. His boyfriend normally avoided desk shifts like the plague, so it was a surprise.

The moment those dark eyes locked with his own, Tenzou knew he was a goner. 

"I did," he murmured softly. Maybe that's why he gave into Obito's whim without much protest. Two weeks away from the person he loved was never easy. Sure, they did it all the time while the beta was in ANBU, but that mostly stopped with his retirement and return to the regular forces.

_ Mostly. _

Tenzou wasn't used to being away from his family so much anymore. 

Inhaling sharply at the alpha’s touch, the beta nuzzled his face into Obito's bonding gland. His cayenne scent was sharper than most alphas’. Some found it overpowering, but it always held a unique charm for Tenzou. Heat quickly pooled in his groin, centering on the grip around his hardening cock. 

"This isn’t the  _ welcome home _ I was expecting." Not that he was complaining, of course.

It wasn’t how Obito thought he’d be greeting Tenzou, either. He hadn’t expected him to turn up while he was on shift. “I’ll give you a proper  _ homecoming _ when we get home,” Obito practically purred, leaning into Tenzou to pin him to the wall with his weight. 

“We can break out the sake. I’ll cook dinner,” the alpha murmured as he stroked Tenzou to hardness. All it took was a few, firm pumps to get Tenzou’s cock twitching in his grasp. A swipe of thumb over the head of his cock, a slow slide down to slick him with precum, and Obito was stroking him off quickly. He wanted to hear the beta  _ moan _ for him. 

“Then, when we’re done with dinner,” he continued, teasing Tenzou’s earlobe with his lips, “I’ll take you to bed and fuck you, nice and slow.  _ Make love to you. _ ” He knew Tenzou preferred that term. “How does that sound for a homecoming?” 

Obito could put off his own arousal until then. It burned through him, but he was focused on  _ Tenzou.  _ The beta deserved to know just how much he was loved and missed.

A guttural groan slipped past Tenzou's lips -just like Obito wanted. After how long they'd been together, the alpha knew exactly how to turn him on. 

"That sounds amazing," he confessed airily. After the  _ nightmare _ his last few days had been, Obito was promising heaven with honey-coated words. Tenzou's hips rocked forward, fucking his cock through the alpha's grip. Of course this would be fast and dirty. They were in the  _ records vault  _ for Sage's sake. Anyone could walk in on them, despite the late hour.

Obito was right. They'd have time to savour each other. Tenzou would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it. 

A shudder ran through him, the press of thumb to his cock head sending shivers up his spine.  _ "Fuck, that feels good,"  _ he almost whined. The beta's hands fisted into Obito's flak jacket.

Obito savored every groan and gasp he pulled from him. Heat curled through his gut, and the alpha growled as he nipped at Tenzou’s ear. “Do you want more, Tenz?” 

He continued to stroke him, his grip firm and strokes confident, bringing the beta right up to the edge of orgasm. He could feel it coming in the way Tenzou shuddered against him, in the hitch of his breath. It had dark satisfaction curling in Obito’s gut. 

Tenzou was putty in his hands. 

The alpha’s grip softened, his strokes slowed just enough to keep Tenzou right on edge but not enough to push him over. “You’re so hot like this,” he purred, admiring Tenzou’s flushed cheeks and his look of glassy-eyed pleasure. “I could keep you just like this.”

The beta’s hips stuttered and buckled, pressing his cock hard into the alpha’s hand. Sage damn it, he’d been so close. Tenzou groaned through clenched teeth, his frustration evident.  _ “Obito,” _ he half-growled in return. His forehead pushed into his boyfriend’s shoulder.   


His cock throbbed, precum dripping from the tip to coat Obito’s hand. That loose hold wasn’t enough to stoke the flames licking inside him as Tenzou so craved. What could Obito possibly be planning? Working him up like this only to, what? Blue ball him?

Tenzou knew the alpha liked to admire his handiwork. The sharingan came out during sex more times than not, but this- 

“Yes I want more,” he cursed quietly. Tenzou mouthed the alpha’s throat in search of more contact. His pine scent fluctuated needily. “Use your mouth? Please?” 

Tenzou was a beta. It was in his nature to put his precious people first -to take care of their needs before his own. Still, he hoped taking a bit more initiative would distract Obito from whatever plan he was entertaining. 

The alpha’s eyes brightened, his answering grin sharp. Tenzou was  _ asking _ something of him? The beta was usually rather complacent, far too much so in some cases. Obito was all too eager to indulge his whims. 

He dropped to his knees, quickly licking his lips as he looked up at Tenzou. His eyes illuminated red and spun slowly with three tomoe.  _ Sharingan.  _ The alpha’s gaze never wavered as he leaned in to lick a long stripe up his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Like this?” He smirked. “Or this?” 

He sucked the head of Tenzou’s cock into his mouth, careful of the pressure. He didn’t want the beta to cum too soon. Laving his tongue over the sensitive glans, Obito took more of him in little by little, working him over with his lips and tongue before he sank down on his cock another few inches.

There was nothing quite like seeing Obito on his knees with his sharingan activated. He liked to record the intimacy they shared.  _ To savour it for later, _ the alpha once claimed. Tenzou didn't mind. His hands tangled through Obito’s hair, then slid down to stroke the nape of his neck. 

Tenzou's breath caught in his throat. His head tumbled back against the wall behind them. Obito's mouth was so damn hot and  _ wet. _ Every suck and lick sent pleasure burning through his veins. His leaked precum, hips trembling as he fought the urge to fuck his cock down Obito's throat. It would be so easy to grab a fist full of that spiky, black hair and just-

_ "M-More pressure," _ he gasped breathlessly. Tenzou's blush spread right to his ear tips. He could feel the pleasure starting to mount again. 

Just a little more, that's all he needed!!

Tenzou was so lovely, and the alpha missed him while he was gone. Every breathy sigh and moan, the way his blush slowly took over his face, the tremble of his taut muscles, all of it fueled his desire. He delighted in every reaction. 

The beta’s uncharacteristic assertiveness hadn’t distracted Obito from his goal, though.    
  
Seeing Tenzou like this only riled him more and made his instincts preen. His cayenne scent sharpened with his arousal. His cock  _ ached _ in his pants. He wanted to turn Tenzou around, press him against the wall, and  _ fuck him- _

A growl rumbled through his chest. Still, Obito didn’t let his boyfriend cum. He sucked his cock slowly, maintaining just the right pressure to keep Tenzou on edge as he took more of him into his mouth, until his nose pressed into the beta’s pubes. 

_ He wanted Tenzou begging for him. _

The beta keened high and needy in the back of his throat. His legs quivered as frustrated tears built in the corners of his eyes. The pleasure was a torturous build that left him teetering on the very edge of ecstasy for the second time, but lacking the final push he needed. 

Digging his fingers into Obito’s hair, the beta bowed over his boyfriend. He swallowed hard, his chest heaving from the exertion. The tight heat around his throbbing cock left him shaking. Even with his cockhead pressed to the back of the alpha’s throat, Obito managed to keep him skirting the edge, straining for the relief so vehemently denied.

Obito revelled in every sweet sound and the way his nails scraped at his scalp. It was  _ perfect. _ Tenzou was  _ always _ perfect. Fuck, he’d missed him so much. 

“O-Obito- Bi. C-Come on...” Tenzou couldn’t take much more of this. He could barely think, let alone string words together. The alpha was doing this on purpose. He wanted something from him, something he wasn’t quite-

_ It was too much. _   
  
“I-I need to- Bi, let me- N-No more-” The beta cut off his jumbled plea with a frantic sob.  _ “Honey, please!”  _

Obito finally let him cum. 

He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard on Tenzou’s cock, swallowing around him. The salty taste of precum on his tongue, the musky, pine scent of the beta, it was intoxicating enough, but those lovely words were just what he wanted. 

Hearing Tenzou call him  _ Honey _ would have been enough to make him cave in itself.

Tenzou barely managed to bite down on his sleeve in time to keep from screaming. That might have muffled the sounds he made, but it did nothing to dampen the overwhelming rush surging through him.

It felt like Obito was trying to suck his soul out through his cock.    
  
His hips buckled forward, shoving his cock deeper into the alpha’s throat. The hand in Obito’s hair fisted and yanked, unintentionally tilting his head at a sharper angle. Pleasure swept through him in a wave, completely overwhelming the beta’s senses. With a shaky moan, Tenzou came down the alpha’s throat, forcing him to swallow his release. Obito’s hands fisted in his boyfriend’s pant legs. 

White light exploded behind Tenzou’s eyes. The sudden relief left him shaking.

He slouched back against the wall to keep his knees from buckling. His fingers trembled as they traced Obito’s jaw in silent apology. Unable to find his voice, the beta keened softly. He didn’t mean to get so rough at the end. 

Tenzou wasn’t usually demanding, but when he was, it only made Obito all the hotter. His hard on was still aching in his pants, but the alpha licked him clean and pulled carefully off his cock. He stayed on his knees for a moment, tenderly nuzzling the beta’s stomach. When he stood, Obito leaned against Tenzou, pinning him firmly to the wall. 

There wasn’t much of a difference in their muscle mass, not with how Tenzou filled out over the last few years. The beta was gorgeous. “Was it worth it?” Obito purred, peppering soft kisses over his boyfriend’s face.

  
Tenzou didn't hesitate to lean his entire weight against the alpha's chest. After such a mind-blowing orgasm, he was grateful for the support. His legs still shook. The beta pillowed his cheek directly over Obito's heart. The steady pounding beneath his ear helped to ease him down from the intense high. 

Wrapping his arms around Obito's shoulders, Tenzou nuzzled into the older man. Sex was great, but it was affection like this Tenzou really enjoyed. It didn't matter if they were in bed or -apparently- in a closet, he just wanted to be close to his boyfriend. 

_ ‘Was it worth it’,  _ huh?

Looking back from the other side, Tenzou could see what Obito had done to him now. Edging him to make his orgasm more intense. The beta shifted, gently pressing his thigh to the massive bulge in the alpha's pants. "I just... want you," he confessed softly. Was it good? Yes. Would he want to do it again? Maybe? He wasn't quite sure. 

Something to consider later.

Either way, Tenzou was sure they’d talk about it. Open communication was important to them both, after all. 

Nuzzling the beta’s hair, Obito carefully tucked Tenzou’s cock back into his pants and fastened them. That thigh between his legs was enticing, and part of the alpha wanted to just sweep them away into Kamui to fuck Tenzou  _ senseless- _

He’d made a promise, though, and honestly the affection his boyfriend gave so freely was better than sex. “You have me, Tenz,” he murmured, stepping away from the wall to whirl them into Kamui, then back out into their bedroom.

He’d promised he would  _ make love _ to Tenzou, and that was exactly what he planned to do.


End file.
